


That Butler: In Haste

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a long life one must be reminded of simple pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Butler: In Haste

Calling it a trail of clothing would be overstating the case.

Clothing lies flung about, landing in a hurried ellipse from the door to the large canopied bed. The bedding has been scuffled about, the quilt left lopsided, the sheets rumpled and pulled from their corners. The pillows, but for the one under Ciel’s hips, are scattered around the bed and one is mangled enough to puff down with every thrust Sebastian makes into his master’s very willing body.

Sebastian had forgotten the pleasures of boisterous hormones in young humans, fit to match the lusts of demons in every respect.


End file.
